Tantalum is a hard, ductile, acid-resistant, and highly conductive metal with a density of 16.65 g/cm3. Tantalum has a high melting point temperature of 3020° C. Tantalum is often used as an alloy additive and is frequently combined with niobium to increase niobium's corrosion resistance properties. When mixed with metals such as niobium, tantalum has excellent resistance to a wide variety of corrosive environments, including mineral acids, most organic acids, liquid metals, and most salts. Tantalum is used for products in the aerospace, chemical processing, medical, superconducting, and electronics markets, among others.